


On the Naughty List

by PurpleRabbitEars



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Mall Santa!Gladio, Smut, Strippers, Vaginal Sex, light exhibitionism/voyeurism, mastrubation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleRabbitEars/pseuds/PurpleRabbitEars
Summary: In your rush to finish holiday shopping, you run into a rather charming mall Santa, who didn't just write the naughty list, he may be at the top of it, and may land you there,too. F!Reader x Mall Santa!Gladio, rated Explicit for later chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes, it's been literal years since I've written any kind of fic, so of course I'll dive right back into it with some smut for everyone's favorite Santa daddy. A little holiday gift to the FFXV/Gladio fandom, which I've been lurking around for a while. Not beta'd, oh well. Happy Holidays!

            Last minute shopping was the worst--okay, not so last minute. Christmas was still a week away, but with three ugly sweater parties between now and then, you still felt the pressure to find those last little hostess gifts and secret Santa trinkets.

            Rushing through the mall, you squeezed through groups of people, darting along the concourse while trying to skim the window offerings of each shop. Some nicely-scented body lotions and bath products always made easy gifts--but would they come off as too typical? Maybe a cozy sweater--why did nobody ever list their shirt size on their secret Santa card? Chocolates?  Your mind raced as you continued to search the storefronts for items of interest. Across the way, a small boutique caught your attention, largely because of the display of attractive leather wallets in the front. Maybe that would be perfect. You turned, making your way over to the boutique.

            "Excuse me, just squeezing through," you said to a few people standing in the walkway with younger children. A woman adjusted her stroller to allow you to pass. You acknowledged the gesture with a "thanks," and cut through the small break in the line. Right, you thought, it's almost Christmas. Sure enough, at the head of the line sat two elves in matching forest-green outfits trimmed in red and gold. Behind them, on a large chair in front of a set painted to resemble a winter wonderland, was the man of the season--Santa Claus. If only you could ask him to hook you up with even a couple of those perfectly wrapped presents propped up against his canvas sack.

            You made your way to the boutique, and, after a few moments of considering the wares from outside the front window, headed in to the small shop. A tall, slender man greeted you with a smile.

            "If there's anything you need assistance with, please, do not hesitate to ask," he offered.

            "Actually, I was wondering if you could tell me more about these wallets?"

            The man nodded, picking one up to show off its assorted features and pockets. "As you can see, the craftsmanship is exquisite. The material is a leather substitute, but the quality is top-notch." He spoke on and on about its various details, which would have been helpful if you had been very interested in the finer points. You had already decided, though , that this was a gift that screamed 'I thought about this present for more than 0.2 seconds' and 'it cost me more than 75 cents' without seeming 'I tried so hard, and am emotionally invested in this secret Santa present.' It was, for your intents and purposes, perfect.

            You aimed your interjection into his sales pitch to seem less like you were cutting him off, and more like you were excited about this fine purchase. "You know, this is just what I was looking for, and how could I turn down this kind of quality. I'm sold." He smiled, adjusting his glasses.

            "Well then, shall we?" You followed him up to the cash register, checked out, and gave him a thanks before making your way back out into the mall, gift in hand. The line for Santa stretched out in front of you, and, no longer distracted by your dire shopping situation, you could see that it reached quite a way back. You looked up to the front of the line, and to the man in the jolly red suit. The elves would quickly assist the next child in line up to Santa, plop them down on his lap, and hurriedly snap several photos.

            Santa, to his credit, would offer each child a wide and warm smile, bouncing them on his knee. You could see his mouth moving, likely asking about their behavior during the year, what was on their Christmas list, which reindeer was their favorite, if they're having fun in the snow--the typical array of questions, you reasoned. He seemed in far less of a rush than anyone else in the vicinity, and the child currently on his lap was grinning up at this magical, wish-granting man with a look of pure adoration.

            It also occurred to you that this particular Santa might be rather handsome. It wasn't easy to tell, for sure if he was attractive, but by what you could see under his beard and cap, the odds looked good. Lucky Mrs. Claus. It was after that thought it occurred to you that stopping in the middle of a mall to check out an anonymous man in a Santa suit was probably at least a little strange. Not to mention, with the amount of shopping you had squeaked out over the past few days, you had a considerable amount of wrapping to do. You dove back into the crowds, trying to move with the herds of people as best you could, through the mall and out into the parking lot.

 

* * *

 

            A few hours later, your car whipped into the mall parking lot. You were definitely over the line on one side of your parking space, but the parking lot was emptying out, and you were far too flustered to care.

            "Shit, shit, shit..." How had you been so foolish? In your rush to shop, you had lost your wallet, full of credit cards, your driver's license, a small sum of cash, a lucky pressed penny from one summer at the pier, some movie ticket stubs, a temporary tattoo of a beach ball with sunglasses, some mints--okay, maybe you had to clean your wallet out, but right now, your first quest was to find it. With the mall closing in half an hour, you would need to retrace your steps, and quickly.

            The first stop was the mall's information desk. Maybe it had fallen out of your purse or pocket, and some kind stranger had found it and turned it in. Unfortunately, a quick chat with the employee at the desk turned up nothing. They gave your their assurance that you would be notified if someone turned in a wallet matching the description of yours, but if nobody had found it by now, or if someone had found it but hadn't turned it in, there didn't seem to be much hope.

            You began to think back to the shops you had stopped at earlier that day. The boutique with the attractive wallets, that had been your last purchase. You made your way to the second floor of the mall, glancing along the edges of walkways and in any nooks and crannies, maybe your wallet had been kicked aside and gone unnoticed thus far. Unfortunately, it remained lost as you entered the boutique. The tall, slender man was still working.

            "Hello, is there something I can help you with?" he asked, approaching you.

            "I'm sorry, I was here earlier--I bought one of the wallets, but it seems like I lost my own wallet in the process. Have you seen it? It's just a small one, my license is in the front pocket-" The man moved behind the counter, opening a drawer and pulling out a wallet that you immediately recognized. "That's it!"

            He smiled. "Well, glad to be of assistance. Now, just to be sure..." He held up the wallet, comparing your face to the photo on your driver's license. "Very good.. and might I trouble you for your date of birth?" You rattled off your birthday, and, once he was satisfied, took back the wallet as he offered it to you.

            "Thank you, I was so worried it had been stolen..."

            "It really is no problem. Although, if you ever find yourself in need of a new one, you know where to come for a replacement." You smiled at him, nodding.

            "Of course. Have a good evening, thanks again!"

            "Yourself, as well." He nodded as you turned and made your way out of the shop, rifling through your wallet just to be sure that all of your belongings were still where they belonged.

            "Ah!"

            "Oof--  ah, shit, sorry--I mean, excuse me-"

            Your hip collided with the floor before you could catch yourself, a dull ache already spreading down your leg. You had been paying so much attention to your recovered wallet, that you had managed to walk directly into a rather large man, who was able to keep his footing even as you were sent sprawling to the floor.

            "Here, lemme give you a hand-" He reached out a large glove-covered hand, which you accepted. As you were pulled to your feet and given the opportunity to right yourself, you finally got a good look at the man.

            "S-Santa?" Was this some strange concussion? A hallucination? The man was easily over six feet tall, with a deep red suit trimmed in white fur. A matching hat with a white pom-pom sat atop his head, while a fluffy white beard covered the lower half of his face. Ah. Right, it was nearly Christmas. Santa must have just been heading out for the night.

            "Oh right, uh.. ho ho ho?" He smiled sheepishly. "You okay? Took a bit of a fall."

            "I'm fine. Are you okay?

            "Yeah, all good. Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." He held up the cell phone in his hand. It looked like he had been in the middle of a text conversation.

            "It's okay, really. Besides, I'm sure you've gotta put in a lot of orders to the elves after talking to all those kids today," you laughed. He smiled, nodding.

            "Yeah, I made a lot of promises today. Puppies and footballs and video games..." His smile, you decided, was definitely handsome, even below the poofy white beard, which was decidedly fake, now that you got a good look at it.

            "I almost thought about swinging by to ask if you and your elves could take care of my Christmas shopping for me."

            He laughed, a deep chuckle that rumbled from his chest. It wasn't quite a ho ho ho, but it seemed to fit his stature. "Well, I'm not sure about that...I think I'd have to make sure you were on the nice list before making any more promises."

            "I think I made the nice list this year... or at least the list for people who had mostly good intentions and didn't post too many annoying tweets."

            "Hm.. well, you'll have to tell me what name I should check for?"

            "Y/N," you said. He repeated your name, nodding to himself.

            "You can bet I'm checkin' my list twice for you." He paused, and you could see him looking around. The mall was set to close in five minutes, and most of the stores had already chased their customers after politely reminding them that closing time was approaching quickly. The walkways were empty, except for a few staff cleaning up for the night. Apparently satisfied, the man reached up, taking a hold of his fluffy white beard, pulling it down past his chin.

            You had been right, he was handsome. Gorgeous, even. The warmth in his amber eyes matched his friendly, casual smile. He had a neatly-trimmed beard of his own, with dark brown hairs tracing along his jaw and chin. You were also impressed by the scar that spanned the side of his face, starting at the bottom of his cheek and disappearing under his festive hat. It must have been pretty well hidden under that beard, you reasoned. "The name's Gladiolus, but everyone calls me Gladio. Pleasure to meet you, Y/N."

            "N-nice to meet you too, Gladio," you stammered out, certainly distracted by the unrestricted view of his face.

            "If you ever need to make a last-minute Christmas wish, just tell the little blonde elf up there that Gladio gave you an express pass to see the man in charge." He reached into the pocket of his pants, rummaging around a bit. "Or just gimme a call, I can pencil you in." He handed you a business card with a rakish grin. You skimmed it, reading aloud mostly to yourself.

            "Gladiolus Amicitia, professional Santa performer. Available for holiday events and public appearance, birthday parties, charity events...... bachelor and bachelorette parties?" You raised your eyebrow at that last category. He smirked a bit.

            "Yeah, some people like to get real... festive. What can I say, I'm a showman at heart, and private performances pay the rent," he shrugged.

            "Well, now I know who to call if I ever need a Santa stripper-gram," you laughed.

            "Perfect gift to send to a friend, or to keep all to yourself,"  he said with a flirtatious wink.

            "I'll keep that in mind.... uh.. here." You dug around in your pocket, finding a pen but no paper. The empty gum wrapper in your wallet would have to suffice, and you wrote your number on it quickly. "You could give me a call sometime too.. you know, if your lap ever gets too cold." You almost cringed at your own attempt at a pickup line, but to Gladio's credit, he let out a roaring laugh.

            "Ya know, I think I just might do that." He took the gum wrapper between two fingers, looking it over. "Well, I gotta head out, Santa has some packages on his porch that he needs to get home to, but it was good meeting you."

            "Nice meeting you, too." He smiled at you before righting his beard and turning to make his way toward the mall exit. You could see him reading over the wrapper with your number on it. You smiled, looking back down at the card in your hand. It seems like you'd managed to find yourself the perfect way to indulge this Christmas.

 

* * *

 

 

            "I can't believe you gave a mall Santa your number."

            "Look, I promise, he wasn't some random creep or anything--he was actually really nice. And insanely handsome, if you saw him you'd get it."

            You could hear your best friend sigh.

            "Hey," you said, "I'm sure he had to pass a background check or something to be able to hold kids on his lap, he can't be that much of a weirdo."

            "But still, what if he's got some weird candy cane fetish, or he wants to get some of his little helpers in on it?"

            "I doubt it... plus, who knows, maybe that kind of stuff would be.. fun?"

            "If you say so. Maybe you two are just freaks meant for each other." You gave your friend a playful shove.

            "If we're freaks, you and Marcus would need a whole new category. I hear what you two do--these walls are like paper, ya know."

            She laughed, "Alright, alright, maybe we should meet up at his place more often."

            "Definitely."

 

* * *

 

            It had been a few days, and still no word from Santa. You were almost feeling a little disappointed. Normally, making the first move was not something you were inclined to do, but as the temptation grew, you were upset to discover that his business car was no longer perched on your bedside table. You checked the floor around the nightstand, under the bed, in every nook and cranny your mind could conceive of, but no luck.

            Well, that's that, you figured. Fate had decided--the sexy Santa fantasy was never meant to come to fruition for you. Or the universe was just feeling bah humbug this season. Either way, you supposed you could swing by the mall, and try again with comfortable conversation and light flirting. Or you could take the hint that maybe he wasn't so interested in you after all. Either way, you returned to your sofa, plopping down in front of the TV. Sexy Santa be damned, you would still get into the spirit with some Christmas specials and sugar cookies.

            After about two sappy Christmas movies featuring a strong female lead so caught up in her business career that she didn't have time for romance this holiday season finding the much-too-charming-to-be-the-boy-next-door love of her life just in time to kiss in a snow flurry, and after about seven sugar cookies, you were pulled out of your mindless marathoning by a knock on the door.

            You stood up, dusting the crumbs off your sweatshirt, and made your way over to the door. You nearly fainted at the sight that awaited you. Leaning confidently against the wall next to the door was Santa, though not quite as you were used to seeing him. His red suit jacket hung open to reveal washboard abs and pecs like a fitness model. A tattoo arched across one side of his chest, and disappeared inside the jacket. It looked like some sort of bird. His pants were slung low on his hips, giving you a peek at the deep V of his hips. His signature white beard wasn't able to hide the confident smirk that bloomed across his lips, as he looked you up and down, hat sitting crookedly on his head, making him look disheveled in the best way possible.

            "Somebody's been on the nice list...Santa's got just the package for you."

            That voice. "G-Gladio?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your best friend planned a little early Christmas gift for you, something very naughty and very nice. Warnings: Explicit smut ahead, nothing too crazy, but check the tags.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the smut! I'm still planning some more chapters, which may pull this into the realm of smut *and* fluff, but we'll see where it leads. Anyway, hope you all have a lovely holiday season! (No beta as usual, grammatical errors are my Christmas gift to you.)

            You could have cursed his easy posture, his confident smirk, or his damning good looks--you could have cursed them all if you had been able to make a noise. Just a few hours ago, you were trying not to lament your lost hookup, and now he was standing in your doorway as the sexiest Santa you've ever seen.

            "Gonna invite me in, or do I have to shimmy down your chimney?" he asked, looking you up and down.

            "Come right in." You stepped aside, opening the door wider as in invitation in. Your brain was slowly catching up with the situation currently unfolding in your living room. "How'd you find where I live?"

            "A little elf told me... okay, someone who said they were your best friend called me and said you might be in need of a little Christmas joy." Damn. So that's where the business card had gone.

            "You never called..." It may have come off a little more sullen than you anticipated, but you had to admit, after getting up the guts to give a handsome stranger your number, it had been disappointing not to get at least a 'nice meeting you' text.

            "Sorry about that... put the number in my pocket, but you know I washed those pants as soon as I get home. All those kids sittin' on 'em leaves some stains, and I don't wanna have to figure out what they are."

            You nodded, looking up at him. He was standing close, an imposing figure made of pure muscle and confidence, but the look on his face told you he was genuinely sorry.

            "Hey, if you want me to scram, just say the word. I got the reindeer parked on a yellow curb out there anyway, so ya know, I might wanna move them before-" You cut him off, reaching to hold his hand. No gloves this time, you noted.

            "It's fine... I've just... well I've never had this kind of gift before. You might have to take your time with be, Santa baby." Where had this confidence come from? Maybe Gladio was just emanating a little extra, but you wouldn't complain. Plus, it'd be rude to send your best friend's gift away.

            "In that case, find a comfy seat and Santa will get right to work."

            You sat back on your sofa as Gladio produced his cell phone from his pocket. He fussed with it, pulling up a playlist and pumping the volume as far up as it would go. Checking to make sure you were comfortably seated, he pressed play and straightened up. You were caught slightly off-guard--was this a dance remix of Santa Baby? Was that a bass drop? Of course, as Gladio started to move, the music quickly faded to its proper place in the background, as his body became the main attraction.

            He drug one hand slowly down his chest, feeling up his own abs, as the other held onto his hat, both to prevent it from slipping off his head and to flex his pecs and triceps. The music's tempo picked up, and Gladio swung his hips in a circle before thrusting forward suggestively. These were definitely not the pants from the mall, you noted. They clung to his muscled thighs and accentuated his rather noticeable bulge.

            The jacket was the first piece to go. Gladio ran both hands up his chest, flicking his nipples as he looked up, catching your gaze. With a deep groan, he slipped his hands to his shoulders, pushing off the jacket and letting it fall behind him unceremoniously to the floor. One hand slid back down, resting at the waistband of his pants as he gyrated to the beat--was this another Christmas dance remix? How could Baby It's Cold Outside have so much bass? Who even thought an EDM remix of this song needed to exist, and did all Santa strippers use the same soundtrack? Maybe there was some bizarre CD that sold well to a niche audience--

            You were snapped out of your train of thought with the realization that one of Gladio's large hands had taken yours. When had he gotten so close? He gently gripped your wrist, lifting your hand to his abs.

            "Hey now, no letting that mind wander too far. You're s'posed to be watching me unwrap your present." He guided your hand down his abs, shivering under your light touch. Your fingertips skimmed his tan skin, tracing along lines of muscle and scars. He was ripped, and you loved it. "I think you should unwrap the next layer," he said in a low murmur. It seemed like Santa was enjoying this as much as you were.

             You nodded, reaching both hands to the band of his pants, slowly pulling them down his hips. It was impossible to hide the small snort that escaped your nose as you tried not to laugh. Underneath the red costume pants, he wore nothing but a tight pair of boxer-briefs, covered in a frankly audacious amount of green glitter, with "SANTA DADDY" spelled out across the front in red sequins. He smirked confidently.

            "Hey now, laughing at Santa is a real quick way to land yourself on the naughty list." Then, as if to test you, he shook his hips. You couldn't keep your laugh down as you realized that the briefs had a pair of bells attached to each side, which jingled with every movement of his hips.

            "Very festive, Santa."

            "I'm all about the Christmas spirit, ya know."

            "Mhmm...because this is definitely what most people have in mind."           

            He shrugged with a grin, and you finally noticed that somewhere along the line, his fake white beard had been taken off and tossed halfway across the room, now laying on top of his discarded jacket. Damn, with Santa looking like this, you would do whatever it took to be at the very top of the nice list.

            Gladio looked even more sexy as he took a step back, starting to dance to the beat of the music again. Your eyes were drawn to his hips, and what you judged to be a very impressive package, as he thrust suggestively, bells jingling as his hands roamed his body seductively.

            "Something tells me you're a real naughty girl," he mused, voice growing deep and gruff.

            "I've been really good this year, I promise."

            "Oh yeah? Well then, Santa has just the present for you... if you want it."

            You nodded quickly, eager to further the scenario. Gladio hooked his fingers under his boxer-briefs and began to slide them down. Slowly, a small patch of dark brown hair came into view. As his underwear continued to move out of the way, you could see the base of his cock, which lead an impressively-sized shaft. As the briefs passed his thighs and fell to the floor, Gladio's erection sprung free, lifting up towards his belly. You knew you were gawking, but there was little else you could do with a sexy tattooed man in nothing but a Santa hat standing in your living room with a hard-on. You swallowed, mouth suddenly feeling very dry.

            "What do you think of my not-so-little helper?"

            "It's so hot..." was all you could manage. He chuckled in response, reaching a hand to take hold of his girth.

            "Look all you want, babe." Starting with his fingers, he spread some of the precum that had gathered at his tip and dribbled down along his shaft. Once satisfied, Gladio circled his entire hand around his cock, and slowly began thrusting slowly into his fist, somehow managing to stay in time with the music. You were captivated by his movement, and could see how he would give just a slight twist each time he neared the head. Groans evolved into breathy moans. His hips moved more quickly in time, punctuated by small grunts. Your apartment was filled by the sounds of sex: skin meeting skin and staccato breaths giving way to needy, panting moans.

            You watched as he sped up, thrusting quickly with his hand meeting each thrust. He was getting close, if the sounds he was making were any indication.

            "Bet you'd feel real good doing this to me, babe..." me muttered. "Would love to get those soft hands all over this cock..." You moaned quietly in response, unable to form a single coherent word, let alone a full sentence. Hearing his effect on you, Gladio persisted. "Those lips look like they were made for my dick, you're practically drooling for it."

            You watched as his hips began to lose their rhythm, falling out of sync with his music. He became more hurried, desperate for release. "Fuck yeah, babe...'m so... close..."

            He grunted loudly, hand tightening on his cock as he dragged out his orgasm. The way his back arched as spurts of cum painted his hand had you trying not to take care of your own growing need right then and there. You could feel the heat that was pooling on your cheeks, as well as a more dangerous heat between your legs. Gladio took a few deep breaths to steady himself, hand slowly pulling away from his spent and softening cock.

            "Hope you liked the show, babe."

            "Yeah."

            He smiled at you, a gentle, warm, smile. "Good. Now uh... not to be a pain in the ass but you got a shower or a towel I could borrow?"

            You returned his warm smile. How he could be so charming, when just minutes ago he had been pounding into his own fist while murmuring filth, was beyond you. "Yeah, through that door. Take your time."

            He nodded, grabbing his clothes and heading into the bathroom. You could hear some water start up, as he cleaned himself of the aftermath of his performance. A few minutes later, he emerged freshly washed and dressed.

            "Thanks for that," he said, adjusting his hat.

            "It's no problem. I should be thanking you, really. That was quite a performance."

            He laughed softly. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. Maybe we should schedule an encore?"

            "Sure." You paused. "I might need another one of your business cards, though."

            Gladio pulled out his wallet, digging for another copy of his card. "Ah, there ya are..." He pulled out the small slip, holding it out to you between two fingers. As you reached for the card, he quickly withdrew his hand. "Now, you gotta promise me you'll keep this one in a safe place," he teased.

            "I promise. In fact..." You retrieved a post-it note from your desk, jotting down your number again. "You try not to wash this one, okay?"

            He laughed, trading his card for your post-it. "Deal."

            With phone numbers properly distributed between the two of you, Gladio took his leave with a flirtatious wink, heading out the door. You smiled to yourself, reading over his card again. On the end table, your phone buzzed, the screen flashing to life to show one new text message.

            It was a number that hadn't made its way into your contacts list, but upon opening the message, it was obvious who had sent it. The attached photo looked like it had been taken in your own shower: a handsome shot of a chiseled, tattooed torso from the shoulders down to those perfectly defined hips. You blushed a bit at the thought that Gladio had been taking nude selfies in your shower. Tearing your eyes away from the photo, you read his caption. "something 2 remember my by til next time," followed by a santa emoji.


	3. Chapter 3

"How do they even let you be Santa?" On the other end of the line, Gladio chuckled. You'd called him the next morning, and the both of you had been chatting for hours.

"I'm one of the best, you know. Plus, I'm friends with the owner's kid."

"So do they know about your side job?"

"Hey, I can't help if everyone wants a little bit of holiday spirit. But yeah, they know. As long as I keep it legal and quiet, they don't care. It's not like I'm a creep or anything."

"So, which came first?" you asked. It felt like you were playing a game of 20 questions, but you were quite enjoying peeling back the layers of Gladio to learn more about him. He'd told you about his work, his family, his thoughts on cup noodles--you found yourself fascinated.

"The mall, actually. They were lookin' for someone to fit in the suit, and I was the biggest guy Noct knew, so he asked. Few years later, a lady brought her kid by, and asked if I did private performances for a birthday party. Decided to go into private events, and the rest is history."

"So, do you perform like that for all your customers?"

Gladio chuckled again. "Nah. Just the gorgeous ones."

Even though he was miles away on the other end of a phone, you could still feel his effect on you as you blushed. As your turned your face bashfully away from the phone, your eye caught the clock on your nightstand.

"Crap, I have to go. I've got errands to run for this thing tonight--"

"Hey, it's all good. Don't let me keep you."

You smiled at the gentleness in his voice, wishing you could see him again. Then, the thought struck you.

"Thanks. Hey, my thing tonight is an ugly sweater party. It's at my apartment...you should come."

"Really? Sounds like it'd be fun. Should I bring anything?"

"Just your handsome smile."

He laughed. "Real smooth, babe. Sure, I'll be there. What time?"

"Six."

"Six it is. Lookin' forward to it."

You hung up, feeling more than a little proud of yourself. The rest of the day flew by, as you rounded up the last of the snacks and booze for your party. Decorations went up in every corner of your apartment, and soon the room looked like it had fallen out of the set of a TV Christmas special. With the precious few minutes you had left, you ducked into your bedroom to change into the atrocious apparel you'd be sporting for the evening--a green turtleneck with garland that wound around your torso and down both arms, with gaudy Christmas ornaments and large plastic lights hot glued to the sweater. To complete the look, you had found a glittering gold star and attached it to a clip, slipping it into your hair.

More than pleased with yourself, you turned on some festive music and awaited the arrival of your guests. At 5:47 the first guest arrived, and from then it was a stream of friends and family making their way into your tiny apartment. They didn't mind the closeness of quarters, though, as everyone was having a grand time talking or snacking or playing games.

The doorbell rang again, and you opened the door with a smile. "Hello there, come on in," you said, sweeping your arm out in a welcome gesture. Gladio smiled charmingly, making his way inside while looking around.

"Hoppin' party you got here... I know you said not to bring anything but.." He held out a bottle of cinnamon whiskey, which you gladly accepted.

"I think this bottle will get a lot of love tonight, thanks."

"No problem." He turned to throw you a grin, and you were finally able to get a good look at his sweater. You nearly burst out laughing.

"Is that-"

"Two reindeer screwing? You bet."

Sure enough, his sweater was bright red with a pattern of snowflakes knitted in white yarn running along the top and bottom. In the middle were two white reindeer silhouettes, one mounted atop the other.

"Where do you even find something like that?" you asked, smiling fondly at the lewd shirt.

"Believe it or not, Iris is real handy with clothes. She made it for me last year."

"Well, I don't know if I'd call it ugly, but it really is something else."

"Hey, thanks. Now, how 'bout we crack open that Fireball and get this party rolling?"

"Of course." You headed over to the kitchenette, locating a couple of shot glasses. Opening the whiskey, you could smell the cinnamon, but in this context it felt more festive than anything. You filled both shot glasses, taking one of yourself and handing the other over to Gladio.

"Bottom's up." He clinked his glass against yours, throwing his head back as he downed the shot quickly. You followed suit, and you could feel the alcohol burning its way down your throat, warming your stomach.

"Ahh," Gladio sighed, "that's the good stuff." You nodded in agreement, even though your esophagus was still stinging in protest.

"Well, I have some guests to chat up, but you enjoy the party."

"Don't think that'll be too hard, this place is swingin'."

You smiled, taking your leave to go socialize with some of your friends and family. Every couple minutes, though, you would see Gladio out of the corner of your eye. Usually he was chatting warmly with the other guests, but occasionally you would hear one of his hearty laugh after somebody made a joke or complimented his naughty sweater. He seemed to be so comfortable in a room full of strangers. It was hard to picture yourself being able to do the same, but it was a trait that you found admirable--attractive, even.

You made your way around the room, and soon enough, you had caught up to your crush in the x-rated sweater.

"Enjoying yourself?" You asked, sitting next to him on the sofa. He smiled over at you, and you felt your heart skip a beat.

"Yeah. You keep real good company. Hey, thanks for inviting me over. Sometimes, I'm so busy getting everyone else in the holiday spirit, I don't have any time to do it for myself."

"It's no problem." You meant to keep going, but at that moment, a swingy version of Jingle Bell Rock started playing, and you couldn't help yourself. "Hey Gladio, do you wanna dance?"

He got up, offering you a hand. "Of course."

You took his hand, and he pulled you close, dancing to the beat of the music. You could feel the heat of his body, and immediately remembered the pulsing beat of the music the night before. Remembering the movement of his body as he undressed must have cast some kind of look on your face, which Gladio felt compelled to comment on.

"Everything okay? Something on your mind?"

"I'm fine...just remembering your last time dancing for me."

He gave you a wolfish grin.

"Good memories, I hope."

"Really good memories."

He danced with you easily in the small space of your living room, surrounded by friends and family who thankfully still seemed caught up in their own conversations. There was warmth spreading from his hands, one having found a place on your lower back as the other still encompassed your own hand.

"Hey," he said gently, snapping you out of your train of thought. "How about I stay a little late? I can help you clean up, wash some dishes, vacuum...whatever you need."

You had to tilt your head back to look up at him, smiling. "Something tells me you don't just want to stay to do chores, though."

Gladio shrugged, smiling back at you. "Guilty... Actually, I kinda wanted to ask if we could spend some time together. It was great on the phone, but I wanna see that cute little look you get on your face when I flirt and you get all embarrassed."

His flirting certainly did have you feeling bashful, especially being surrounded by so many people you knew, who would absolutely be asking about the tall, handsome man making an appearance at your party.

"Well.. I could use the help."

"Great. Now, how about you and I go grab some snacks, because I think I see a game of Clue getting started, and I'm kind of unstoppable at that game."

"You're on."

* * *

After a few more hours, the party had wound down. The last of the guests were shaking your hand and thanking you for a lovely night as the made their way out the door. Closing it behind them, you looked over at Gladio, who was sitting back on your sofa nursing a glass of water.

"Well, I think that looked like a success," he said, nodding.

"I think so too. Did you have a good time?"

"Of course I did. And I'm ready for this after party." Gladio got up, stretching out. You couldn't help but notice the way his sweater rode up, showing off a small strip of stomach before falling back into place as he lowered his arms. "I'll take the dishes, you can take the garbage?"

"Sounds fair."

Gladio filled the sink with steaming water and a healthy portion of dish soap, and began scrubbing away at plates and cups. In the meantime, you got out a garbage bag , picking up the larger pieces of wrapping paper from secret Santa gifts and party favors. There was a fair amount of glitter from gifts and gaudy, shimmering accessories on your floor that would need to be addressed with a broom. In one corner of the room, you found a large, silver bow that had likely once been attached to a gift. Picking it up, an idea popped into your mind. You took the bow, moving over to the kitchenette, where Gladio was still hard at work.

"Finished with the trash?" he asked.

"Just about." You moved closer behind him, pretending to inspect the dishes. You stood up on your tip-toes, feigning the need for a better look, before reaching up to place the bow squarely on the center of his head. He laughed, turning around, resting his hands on the ledge of the sink behind him.

"You trying to hint at a Christmas present, babe?"

"Maybe I had something in mind."

He reached, wrapping his arms around your waist, pulling you in gently to his chest. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Maybe you could stay the night?"

"I think I could do that, but I wouldn't wanna overstay my welcome."

You shook your head. "Doing the dishes more than covers your night's rent."

"In that case, I'd love to."

Through the rest of the evening, Gladio was nothing but a perfect gentleman. After finishing the dishes, he helped you sweep up the crumbs and glitter on the floor. Some furniture needed to be rearranged back into its proper place, having been moved to make way for party guests, but Gladio was more than happy take care of the heavy lifting.

"You just got done hosting a killer party," he'd say. "Take a load off and make me earn my keep." Once the room was back in order, he sat down on the couch next to you, casually draping an arm around your shoulder. "Looks pretty good in here. I think we're about done for tonight."

You nodded in agreement. The buzz of the alcohol was wearing off quickly, and you were dead tired.

"I'm gonna get changed, I'll be right out," you said, getting up and heading into your bedroom. You peeled off your ugly sweater and found a long- sleeved shirt and flannel sleep pants. Hardly the sexiest things you owned, but at this point in the evening your apartment was getting chilly, and you knew you couldn't sleep if you were too busy freezing.

When you emerged from your bedroom, Gladio was still seated on your couch. He had, however, gotten more comfortable, taking off his sweater and jeans, leaving him only in a pair of boxer-briefs patterned to look like a Santa suit. You smiled.

"Don't you ever get tired of being Santa?"

"Nah. It's worth it to help make good girls' dreams come true," he said, with a hint of teasing in his voice.

"Well, since I can't just leave you out here all alone, why don't you come help me warm up the bed?" He smiled at your proposition, getting up and following you into your bedroom. Looking around, Gladio noted the many photos of you and your friends and family, as well as some art scattered along your walls.

"Nice place."

"Thanks," you replied, climbing into bed and lifting the duvet for him as an invitation.

He climbed in, making sure his feet were snugly under the covers before wrapping an arm around your shoulders. You laid back and he gently adjusted you so your head rested on the side of his chest, your body tucked between his arm and body. The warmth spreading from his body made you even more drowsy, your eyelids feeling heavy.

"Goodnight, Y/N," he said quietly, nuzzling the top of your head gently.

With a small smile on your face, you returned the sentiment. "'Night, Gladio."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter kind of got away from me, or maybe I was trying to wrangle it into something it just didn't want to be. Either way, a little bit of fluff and a little bit of something that wants to be plot, maybe? I think the next chapter will be the last, and hopefully be a bit more on theme for what I was going for, but for now here's some fun dialogue. The formatting is a little different in this chapter to make the dialogue easier to follow (or at least I hope it helps). As usual, not beta'd. Continued happy holidays to those celebrating!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santa swings by your apartment on Christmas eve to deliver a special present. Featuring festive smut and inappropriate use of a candy cane.

            You woke up with a small groan, rolling over to check your clock. It was about an hour later than when you'd usually get up, but with how busy you'd been yesterday, it made sense to sleep in a little longer. Stretching out, you noticed that the other half of your bed was empty, but still warm. The stream of the shower hissed in the background. You figured Gladio had beat you to a morning rinse, though you couldn't find it within yourself to be in much of a hurry.       

            Rolling over, you usurped his space on the bed, chasing his warmth. The pillows still smelled faintly of him, a tantalizing mixture of musty and spicy and earthy. You wished he'd come back to bed so you could bury your head under his chin and be surrounded by every part of his essence. Your arms wrapped around his pillow, snuggling it close under the warmth of the blankets, hiding from the chilly morning air.

            You must have fallen back asleep, because you woke to the movement of the bed dipping next to you, followed by a hand running through your hair.

            "Hey Sleeping Beauty..."

            "mmph...."

           Gladio chuckled at your lack of a response, guiding his fingertips along your scalp. "I gotta run, got work today and the kiddies only have a couple more days to tell Santa what they want--wouldn't wanna disappoint them."

            You rolled over to look up at him, nodding sleepily. You didn't want him to leave, but you also had some chores that needed taking care of.

            "Thanks again for the invite yesterday. I had a ball."

            Smiling from your place on the pillow, you nodded again, waking up slowly. "No problem...thanks for coming out. I had fun, too."

            "Good. And thanks for last night. You're incredible at snuggling, you know." He leaned in, giving you a soft peck on the lips. "I could definitely go for a repeat."

            A blush crept its way up to your cheeks. "Me too."

            Gladio grinned at your response, bending down for another gentle kiss. This time,  you were ready, meeting his lips. He hummed softly, pulling back with another quick peck.

            "I'll see you later, then. And remember to behave, I hear Santa's watching extra close these days."

            You nodded with a mock-serious look on your face. "Of course."

            He smiled, humming in approval. "Good... now, how about one more before I really gotta be heading out?"

            This time, you were able to sit up fully, leaning up slightly for a kiss that seemed to betray the fact that you'd only really known him for a few days. It was tender and sweet, his hand finding its way to your cheek as your lips met the softness of his. Your eyes fluttered open as he pulled away, hand slowly withdrawing from your face.

            "I'll call you soon," he promised, going to retrieve his coat.

            "'Kay... Have a good day at work."

            "Will do. And you should get some more sleep, even if you're so damn cute when you're sleepy like this."

            You smiled, watching him leave before snuggling back into your bed. You dozed off breathing in his scent, still feeling his lips on yours.

 

 

* * *

 

 

            It was early evening when your phone buzzed with a text from Gladio. You'd spent the day running errands, wrapping a few gifts, and finalizing the schedule with your family, whom you'd be visiting on Christmas, just a couple days away. After all of your running, you were glad to be unwinding in your own home again, especially now that you could chat with the guy who was looking more and more like boyfriend material. You picked up your phone, reading his message.

 

            Gladio: Hey babe how'd the errands go?

 

            Honestly, they'd been a disaster. The post office was packed, so it took you nearly 45 minutes standing in line to pick up a package, which had made you late to get to the bakery to pick up the massive amount of desserts you'd ordered to share with your family. You were stuck in traffic on your way home, all the while trying to alternate between turning your older-than-dirt car's heater on, to keep you from freezing, and leaving it off, as not to melt the icing on all of your precious desserts. You'd gotten home to find that someone had parked in your usual spot, which you had painstakingly shoveled out during the last snowstorm, so you had to park in a pile of slush a few blocks away, you were out of tape for your gift wrapping, and your family couldn't decide whether dinner should be at 6 or 6:30 on Christmas, as if the extra half hour would cause the universe to stop--

 

            You: Good. How was your day?

            Gladio: Not too shabby, just finished my shift. Think I had a kid pee on my lap but one cried because he was so psyched to meet Santa.

 

            You laughed, easily able to imagine Gladio being able to handle the kids with such poise, even with a puddle on his pants and a tearful child clinging to his beard.

 

            You: You're a real professional

            Gladio: Damn right.

            Gladio: Hey last chance, anything you want me to tell Santa he should bring such a good girl???

 

            You thought about the text for a minute before typing out your response.

 

            You: I like when Santa surprises me.

            Gladio: Good. You free tomorrow night?

            You: Yeah. Family stuff the day after, but I'm good for tomorrow.

            Gladio: Santa told me he'll be at your place around seven.

 

            The message was followed by another, this one with a picture attached. You knew it was supposed to be sexy, a mirror selfie of Gladio standing in what appeared to be one of the bathrooms at the mall, one hand lifting his red costume jacket to show off his impressive six-pack. He was giving the camera a sultry look, eyes like shouldering embers and a cocky smirk. You, though, couldn't help but laugh out loud to yourself as you noticed that there was, in fact, a noticeable wet spot just north of his knee.

 

* * *

 

            Promptly at 7:00 the next night, there was a knock at your door. You'd been waiting anxiously for hours, having showered and put on your nicest pair of dark jeans and a plain red sweater with a rather deeply cut neckline, showing off your collarbone and giving promising peeks of cleavage. Gladio had made his intentions pretty clear, you reasoned, so it only seemed fitting to return the gesture. You got up, opening the door for Gladio, who was again dressed in his more tightly-fitted Santa costume.

            "Hey there, Santa baby."

            "Ho Ho Hello, lovely girl. I heard from one of my helpers that you've been _very good_ this year," Gladio said, definitely sounding more like himself than like the jolly caricature voice he put on for the kids at the mall.

            "It's true... I've been an angel."

            Gladio smirked under his fluffy white beard. "In that case," he said, moving closer to you, shutting the door behind him, "I have a special present for good girls."         

            One arm slid around your waist as the other tugged off his faux facial hair. He pulled you close, leaning in for a heated kiss, which you met eagerly. When his tongue prodded gently at your lips, you opened your mouth to deepen the kiss. His free hand came to rest at the small of your back as his mouth teased yours with sultry sucks and flicks of his tongue. You met his fever with your own, threading one hand through his hair, knocking the Santa hat off his head.

            After a few moments of heated kissing and small moans, you had to pull back for air. Having his mouth unoccupied, though, did not seem like an option for Gladio, who promptly began kissing down the side of your neck.

            "You look so sexy," he mumbled against your skin before peppering your neck with teasing nibbles. "Anything you're not into? Limits? Safe word?" He pressed his face between your neck and shoulder, giving the skin there a particularly hard suck.

            "Ah..." You let out a small gasp, giving his hair a gentle tug. "Family thing tomorrow, remember?" 

            He nodded, pulling back, gently kissing the faint mark left by his mouth. "Sorry... no marks, then?"

            You gave his hair a little tug. "Marks I can cover. Safe word is Halloween. Other than that... I'm your gift, Santa baby."

            Gladio seemed to quite like your answer, groaning, his hips bucking slightly as they sought friction. "You're such a sweet present, babe. Can't wait to unwrap you." His hands reached for a quick grab of your butt, each giving a firm squeeze to your backside. Licking down your neck, his mouth began placing open-mouthed kisses to the area around your collarbone. You were so lost in the ministrations of his mouth that you didn't notice his hands moving back to the hem of your shirt until he had pulled back for a brief moment to tug the sweater over your head.        

            His  hands reached up to undo the clasp of your bra. You pushed it off your shoulders, allowing the garment to fall to the floor before nudging it out of the way with your foot. "Hell yeah," he sighed, kneeling in front of you to better position himself, head ducking quickly. Gladio's  mouth found its way to a nipple while the other was soon taken between two of his rough fingers. You could feel your head lull back at the sensation of his tongue swirling around your stiffening peaks, fingertips pinching lightly to give you sparks of pleasure.

            He loved the sound of your gasps and moans, teasing your breasts with wicked enthusiasm. "Louder, babe. Lemme hear what you like," Gladio mumbled against your chest, vibrations further stimulating your sensitive nipple. You responded to his order, letting out a needy moan. "Fuck yeah," he sighed before switching his mouth and fingers on your breasts. His free hand now roamed down to your pants, easily flicking the button open.

            While you loved what he was doing to you, it was impossible to say that you weren't impatient. Gladio had gotten you deliciously worked up, and you were ready for more. Your hands pushed your pants down, hips wiggling to help them off. Gladio chuckled.

            "Someone's feeling impatient.. can't even wait for Christmas morning to unwrap her gifts."

            "Patience isn't a virtue I'm good at."

            Gladio smirked up at you. "Oh yeah? I think you might be more of a naughty list sort of girl."

            "Am I gonna get coal in my stocking, then?"

            "Hm. Maybe if you're real nice to me, I'll think about it a little more."

            You took his words as a challenge, reaching down to undo his suit jacket, pushing it off his shoulders. The chiseled muscles of his chest were dotted with small patches of sweat. He must have been just as worked up as you. Your hands started at his shoulders, running down his pecs to his abs, tracing along the tattooed skin of his shoulders and arms and various small cuts and scars that dotted his chest.

            "You're so sexy, Santa." With that, you leaned down, nipping and sucking at his neck. His skin tasted a little salty, and you could feel his breath on your ear as his breaths were clipped to short pants. His hands gripped your hips, giving them a light squeeze of encouragement. Emboldened by the way his body was responding, you continued to kiss down his chest, having to kneel with him so you could reach his stomach with your tongue.

            One of your hands had found its way down lower, and was now teasingly ghosting along the prominent bulge in his pants. You could easily imagine the way his cock would have been straining against his underwear, trapped by the festive red trousers. You kissed your way back up his chest, cupping his cock through his pants. Gladio grunted, grinding into your hand.

            "Fuck, babe, I need more," he said, followed by a groan from deep in his throat.

            "Sounds like I'm not the only naughty one here."

            Gladio laughed and stood up in front of you, taking you slightly by surprise. He made sure his bulge was at level with your face as you knelt in front of him. "Don't get confused, baby, you're still the naughty one. Getting me so hard, being a dirty little tease. Not to mention, you want it so badly."

            You couldn't deny that what he was saying was true, but with his member so close, the temptation was too strong. You pulled down his pants and were greeted with his impressive cock springing free in front of your face.

            "Commando?" you questioned.

            "Didn't wanna waste any extra time," he confessed. "But you don't seem to mind."

            Again, he was right, but it was starting to annoy you that he was so perfectly in control. Through the whole time you had known him, which was, granted, only a few days, he was always so smooth and suave, charming and endearing. You appreciated that, unlike many Christmas gifts, he came with no assembly required, but now was the time to take him apart.

            "Hold on a sec."

            Gladio gave you a confused look, but didn't protest as you stood up, making your way into the kitchen. After some rummaging around in your small pile of Christmas cooking supplies, you let out a triumphant "Ah ha!" and made your way back to him. Kneeling in front of him, you nuzzled his thigh.

            Kissing lightly, your fingers worked to peel the wrapper from the red and white candy cane. Once you had the plastic off, you sat back on your heels, looking up at him sweetly. You made a show of flicking your tongue at the candy cane a few times before licking a long stripe up the side. Gladio groaned, cock twitching. Clearly, his imagination was enjoying itself. You stuck out your tongue, flattening it before running the candy cane across lengthwise. Finally, you put the straight side of the candy cane in your mouth, sucking at it. Gladio was breathing heavily, eyes watching you, focused on where your lips wrapped around the peppermint treat.

            "Love how that mouth looks, babe." He reached, running his fingers through your hair, down your cheek, and to your mouth. His thumb traced your lips around the candy cane, moaning quietly. "Wish that was my cock."

            You smiled innocently, pulling the candy cane out of your mouth with a pop. "I've heard the peppermint oil makes my mouth feel extra good. Really cool, and tingly." Gladio's eyes closed, imagining the sensation with a quiet whine. You placed the candy cane back into your mouth, sucking at it with a chorus of loud, lewd slurping noises. His hips bucked as he moaned again.

            "Please..."

            There it was, that needy tone that told you he really wanted it. What had once been cool and easy confidence was replaced by pure need and heavy desire. You couldn't bring yourself to deny him further, though. You leaned in, slowly pulling the candy cane from your mouth just before taking the head of his cock past your lips.

            He immediately moaned at the sensation. You hadn't been lying, your breath felt cool around him, contrasting sharply with the warmth from your mouth. It only grew more intense as you grew more bold, taking in more of his shaft. Holding onto his hips, you began to bob your head, letting his penis glide across your saliva-slicked tongue. He could feel the chill of peppermint on your tongue, sending chills up his spine.

            Above you, Gladio had been reduced to panting moans. He tried to keep his hips still, being mindful of your comfort, but was unable to stop a few shuddering rocks of his hips as he was rocked by the mixture of heat and ice and the sight of you eagerly slurping at his cock. You pulled back, leaving a frosty kiss on his tip as you took a few more long licks of the candy cane before moving back in, taking him further into your mouth than before.

            His fingers desperately sought purchase in your hair, tugging gently. "Fucking hell," he breathed out, arousal clouding his senses beyond the feeling of your mouth around him and the sight of your lips meeting his flesh. "I'm so close..." he warned. You slowed down, pulling back slowly with another kiss to his cockhead.

            Gladio quickly knelt down, capturing your lips in a heated kiss. You knew he could taste the peppermint and the faint taste of his own precum on  your tongue. After a few seconds, he pulled back, still panting. You could see how wide has pupils had become, and could feel how he rocked his hips, cock seeking any sort of friction.

            "Need to fuck you," he practically whined out. He was so deliciously needy for you.

            "Then take me, Santa."

            He grunted, pressing you back against the floor of your apartment, hands flying to your soaked panties, tugging them off. From this spot on the floor, he was able to grab at his discarded pants, digging around in the pockets. After a few frustrated seconds, he pulled out a silver foil wrapper, tearing it open.

            "Gonna have you moaning and writhing on this dick," he growled out, rolling the condom down his length.

            Feeling impatient yourself, you wrapped your legs around his waist. Gladio reached, taking himself in one hand, guiding it between your folds.

            "You sure you want me?"

            "Fuck me, Gladiolus."

            He moaned softly as he pressed into you, moving slowly until his hips were flush with yours. The air was filled with the sound of panting breaths and moans. You could feel yourself stretching around him, but after a few moments you gave a slow roll of your hips. Gladio responded with slow, deep thrusts.

            "Yes, so good," you moaned out, arms wrapping around his neck as you held on. "Harder, Gladdy..."

            Gladio grunted affirmatively, thrusting harder and faster. He reached up with his free hand, planting the other firmly next to you head to support his weight above you. You had thought he may have been trying to hold your hand, or guide where to touch on his body, but when his hand pulled back, you realized that he had taken the candy cane from your fingers, and was now sucking on it.

            After a few moments, he pulled the candy cane from his mouth and ducked his head down to your breasts, sucking at your nipples as they bounced in time with his thrusts. You gasped; the feeling of peppermint was intense on the sensitive skin, and you know understood how Gladio had been so affected by the earlier blowjob. He switched between nipples frequently, pulling back only to take another long lick of candy cane.

            His thrusts were growing stronger and more erratic as he got closer and closer to his edge. Eventually, the candy cane was discarded to the side, though his mouth continued its assault on your breasts. His free hand now favored moving south to your clit, rubbing it in tandem with his thrusts. The pounding of his hips, stimulation of your clitoris, and his icy breath on your nipples was enough to push you to orgasm. You came, crying out his name as he hummed against your chest. His fingers persisted at your clit, prolonging the peak and easing you down from it. The spasming of your muscles around him was enough for Gladio, and soon he was chasing your orgasm with his own, cock buried deep inside of you as he came with a roar.

            You laid back on the floor, panting to catch your breath. Gladio lowered himself down next to you, pulling you close against him, thoroughly spent. You nuzzled close to him, exhausted.

            "That was amazing, babe," Gladio mused after a few minutes.

            You smiled, nuzzling a bit more. "Thanks. You were incredible."

            "Good," he replied, cuddling you. "So, I'm gonna have some extra free time once the holidays are over... you mind helping me fill my calendar a bit?"

            "Sounds like a date."

            "Good. You know, if you liked this," he said with a chuckle, "you should see my sexy Easter Bunny costume."

 

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the last chapter! This chapter (and this piece as a whole) was longer than expected, but that's certainly not a bad thing. Thanks to everyone who's read, commented, and given kudos; every bit of feedback helps and I'm tremendously grateful. 
> 
> I am starting a semi-major non-fandom writing project, but fear not, I do have some other works, well, in the works, so I'll still be trying to post fics like these semi-regularly.


End file.
